The present invention relates to a telecommunications switching element referred to as a "rotator" and described in patent applications nos. GB2258360, GB2258366, GB2258581 and GB2258582, corresponding to U.S. application Ser. Nos. 08/030,341, 08/030,231, 08/030,402 and 08/030,166, respectively, imported herein by reference.